Le Rouge qui colle à ma peau
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Grell est tellement amusant... Exubérant. Qui le connait réellement ? Qui connait ses pensées les plus noires ? Cette couleur rouge le comble autant qu'elle le dégoûte. Mais il ne peut pas s'en défaire.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je publie un petit OS sur Grell, autre personnage intriguant de Black Butler. C'est un personnage amusant mais qui recèle une part d'ombre lui aussi. Qui est-il en réalité ? J'ai tenté de le découvrir.

Suivez-le dans les rues froides de Londres…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le Rouge qui colle à ma peau**

Rouge. Tout est rouge. Tout n'est que rouge. Le carmin du ciel qui s'empourpre sur les rues londoniennes, le jour déclinant. Le sang visqueux qui colle sur sa peau. Les rubis précieux qu'il rêve de passer à son doigt. Oui le rouge reste sa couleur préférée. Le rouge lui va si bien…

Grell surplombe l'horizon du haut des toits de Londres. Il vient d'accomplir sa énième mission, il est épuisé. Sa tâche ne fut pas facile une fois de plus. Il peut admirer le ciel qui revêt sa parure sanguine avant de se peindre d'un bleu marine annonçant le début de la nuit. Qu'il aime ce moment particulier, il demeure seul avec ses pensées, ses doutes, ses espoirs. Il peut profiter de la torpeur des fins d'après-midi avant de regagner son quartier général.

Ses cheveux couleur garance volent autour de son visage, quelques mèches viennent s'accoler sur ses joues portant les traces de ses victimes. Où quand les pourpres se confondent pour ne former plus qu'un seul ton… Grell esquisse un sourire dévoilant ses dents affutées. Il paraît démoniaque, il ferait presque peur… Rectification, le Shinigami ombrageux fait peur. Sa folie il la peint de magnifiques nuances écarlates, celles qui dictent sa vie.

Personne ne le comprend parmi ses pairs, il reste un excentrique, un peu solitaire. Pourtant Grell n'aspire qu'à trouver celui qui partagera sa vie. Une vie à deux, au lieu d'une vie à sens unique. Il soupire, baisse les épaules. Décidément, l'ombre de cette malédiction planera éternellement sur lui.

* * *

Il s'avance plus près du bord et observe les humains qui défilent en bas dans les rues. De loin ils ressemblent à des fourmis grouillantes et rampantes. Qu'ils sont pitoyables pense-t-il. Ils ne savent pas apprécier ce que la vie peut leur offrir. Les humains ont la chance de pouvoir s'unir pour briser leur solitude, lui en est dépourvu de cette opportunité. Alors il les maudit, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Grell serre son poing plus fort à s'en rompre les articulations, ses jointures deviennent blanches. Un rictus de haine vient déformer les traits de son visage angulaire. Surtout ces maudites femelles… Il hait la gente féminine du plus profond de ses entrailles… Entrailles vides, stériles, inutiles. Lui qui aspire à donner la vie, à offrir comme cadeau la naissance d'un chérubin. Il en est incapable car il est né homme. C'est sa malédiction à lui. Son fardeau qu'il doit porter tous les jours de sa longue vie éternelle. Et encore une fois seul. Seul parmi tous ces gens.

Combien de fois a-t-il assisté à la mort de bébés sur le simple fait que la mère ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? Combien de cris avortés lui ont percés les tympans ? Ces femmes indignes de porter la vie, ont osés la détruire par simple égoïsme. Il exècre ces femelles en chaleur qui batifolent en ne pensant pas aux conséquences… Lui les envie. Lui adorerait avoir un enfant. Lui aimerait et protégerait la chair de sa chair. Alors il n'éprouve aucune pitié quand il doit prendre une âme noircie. Au contraire, il se délecte d'être l'investigateur de leur mort violente. Maudites bonnes femmes ! Bien fait, elles n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent !

Ses pensées sont interrompues par Ronald qui lui indique que l'heure est venue pour eux de rentrer, puis le laisse seul encore un peu.

Rentrer oui mais où ? Pour voir qui ? Pour faire quoi ?

Grell aimerait que quelqu'un l'attende chez lui, dans ses appartements bien trop grands, bien trop froids, bien trop rangés. Un être occupe son esprit jour et nuit… Cet être rigide. Cet autre dieu de la Mort qui ne lui insufflera jamais le souffle de Vie aux quel il aspire… William. Son beau Willy. L'unique être méritant son amour…

Tous pensent que le Shinigami incarnat est superficiel, qu'il aime aguicher et séduire les autres autour de lui. Balivernes ! Ce n'est qu'un rôle qu'il se donne parmi tant d'autres. Le meilleur de tous il doit bien se l'avouer. Pendant qu'il joue la comédie il se leurre également. Ne pense plus à sa triste vie, à la réalité écrasante. Oui, Grell s'évertue à minauder devant les beaux hommes qui croisent sa route, notamment ce corbeau affriolant…

Cet oiseau de malheur qui aime le noir. Le noir qui recouvre toute chose de part la désolation qu'elle suscite. Sébastian est un individu extrêmement beau, tentateur. Forcément puisque son but ultime est de ravir les âmes qu'il convoite. Son piège à lui est formé par sa beauté, sa perfection pour attirer dans ses serres les faibles mortels… Mais Grell ne l'est pas lui. Pour la forme, certainement un peu. Malgré tout le démon possède de nombreux atouts mais il reste un être horrible, méprisable. Comment le Shinigami de feu pourrait l'aimer ?

L'aimer aussi fort qu'il adore son Will… Impensable il a envie de dire.

* * *

Grell frissonne, pas de froid mais d'inquiétude. Il a peur de finir isolé de tous. Que plus personne ne se soucie de son sort. Il a peur d'être exclu de la vie de sa confrérie. Puis il se fait tard, Ronald a raison il faut rentrer. Rentrer vers _lui_, parce qu'il risque de s'inquiéter… Parfois, le dieu malin traine exprès le long des rues de la vielle ville, juste pour susciter de l'anxiété auprès de son ami-soupirant. Il aime le voir venir vers lui, arrivant de nulle part pour le chercher en personne. Ses rares moments à deux sont un privilège qu'il ne laisserait pas échapper.

Le jeune homme marche justement, arpentant les dédalles de pierres grisonnantes. Le gris, il en a horreur aussi. Cette couleur ne représente rien, trop terne, trop fade. Comme le ciel de Londres croulant sous des centaines de nuages cendrés. On ne distingue même pas les quais de la Tamise quand la ville se pare de son voile argenté.

Un cri retient son attention quelques secondes. Grell tourne la tête, il provient de la petite maison en brique là derrière l'épicerie de fruits et légumes. Il bifurque pour aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Les pleurs retentissent encore plus forts. Cela devient intolérable. Que sont-ils ? Il s'avance et voit par la fenêtre une femme assez jeune entrain de disputer un petit enfant âgé de trois ou quatre ans maximum. Peut être est-ce sa mère ? Il ne sait pas.

Il entend un : « si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas pondue ! ».

Puis voit sa grande main fine se lever pour s'abattre sur la joue de l'enfant en pleurs. Une marque vient rougir la peau laiteuse. Le petit ne se calme pas. Le sang de Grell ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Son cœur se sert devant cette scène abominable ! Comment peut-on lever la main sur un être aussi innocent ?

Là il est prêt à entrer pour fracasser le crâne de cette misérable ! Sur le parvis il sent une colère monter de plus en plus grande à l'encontre de cette femme. Quand il dit qu'il les déteste, ce n'est pas pour rien… Et à ce moment la couleur rouge qu'il vénère tant prend une autre signification pour lui. Le rouge atroce de la souillure de ces humaines qui leurs permettent d'engendrer la vie. Ce vermeille sali par leurs offenses. Qu'il déteste ce rouge. Ce purpurin sordide qui lui rappel que lui n'est qu'un homme.

Le rouge éclabousse sa vie autant qu'elle le comble. La dualité va de mise chez Grell. C'est une personnalité bien complexe, c'est pour cette raison que personne ne le comprend. Personne sauf…

* * *

Des pas raisonnent dans le brouillard environnant. Un bruit familier le rappel à la réalité. Il parvient à distinguer une silhouette altière entre les bruines grisâtres. Un homme s'avance vers lui sans un mot, le regard droit. Deux pierres aux accents péridot le dévisagent, elles luisent dans la nuit. Ses éclats verdoyants il les reconnaitrait entre milles. Devant lui se dresse William qui est venu le chercher, inquiet de ne pas le voir rentrer. Comme toujours il est venu. Comme toujours il se déplace pour lui, pour son Grell. Comme toujours il continue de penser à lui.

Le supérieur redresse ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez d'un mouvement élégant. Tousse en mettant son poing devant sa bouche et déclare d'une voix monocorde.

-« Grell, inutile de faire du zèle… Tu n'as pas besoin d'effectuer des heures supplémentaires ce mois-ci. Rentrons maintenant »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres cerise. Aussitôt le Shinigami flamboyant retrouve sa bonne humeur. Sans le savoir le brun vient de sauver la mise à son collègue-ami en stoppant ses projets de tuerie. Il délaisse la pauvre femme pour reporter son attention sur l'homme qui se tient en face.

-« Oh oui mon Willy j'arrive »

Il sautille jusqu'à son homologue, lui prend le bras puis partent ensemble. L'autre n'a pas tenté de le repousser. Il connait Grell depuis tellement longtemps… Où peut être apprécie-t-il ce lien particulier qui les uni ?

Outre la couleur rouge qui le ravage, Grell en adule une autre avec encore plus de ferveur : le chocolat. Le chocolat qui étincelle dans la crinière noisette de son espéré. Le chocolat qui lui réchauffe le cœur dans ses moments de divagation. Parce qu'il sait que William ne l'abandonnera pas _lui_. Parce que la plus belle teinte du monde se trouve dans la chevelure praline de son âme sœur.

**FIN**


End file.
